


Monsoon

by Scornful_truth



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Deaf Character, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornful_truth/pseuds/Scornful_truth
Summary: In which two worlds are silent. For two different reasons.[I wrote a small story on how Deaf!kokichi and Shuichi met to go with a comic on my Instagram reiiyu_san]
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 379





	Monsoon

Saihara lived in a loud world with constant sounds and distractions. He lived with anxiety as constant as a rain cloud in a monsoon. He breathed with stress as loud as the taxi’s blare in the city. And his hope flickered away just as quickly as a conversation might.

In the center of the city, where he worked, the sounds melted and buzzed distantly. He wouldn’t say he ignored it, and if he did it was mindless. Work ran him dry, his back ached from sitting in a chair for so long and his wrist was sore from writing too much. Essays and papers chased him constantly.

Just as constant as the city lights. Just as constant as his toxic thoughts. 

The night sky was darkened by clouds. The honks from cars turned to muddled hums. Civilian chatter shifted to a distant whisper. Pouring rain splattering to the ground and pummeling his umbrella sounded like nothing but a faint purr in the air.

And thus the world is quiet.

Growing streams of water filled the street sides. Cars that drove by spun up walls of mist. The echo of footsteps chorused with the dull thuds of rain, and Saihara found himself wondering again. Lost in his head. Stopped by a crosswalk with the glistening glow of red on the post. 

If he let up his umbrella, let the rain hit his face, he could let the chill envelop him. Let the water soak the tops of his shoulders. Let it distract him from the lights amplified from the water. Reflecting off the shimmering surfaces. Every color of light dancing on the water, on cars, on the wet coats of passerby's.

A car sped by, and in a blinding moment of headlights, Saihara snapped out of his daze. Someone caught his eye, sitting on the curb, gazing distantly at the passing lights and cars. The light turned green and he didn’t move.

After a wave of people weaved by his still figure, he moved towards them. They were unsheltered by the rain, so once he was beside them, he tilted his umbrella to hover over both their heads. “Hey,” He breathed, crouching to come near their eye level. “What are you doing in the rain?”

He caught the side profile of a young boy. Not too young, perhaps his age. His hair was wet and hung past his chin. Water slid down his face and dripped off his cheek. He didn’t seem to hear him. 

“...Ah, hey,” He said again, this time tapping his shoulder. The boy seemed startled by the touch, he jerked his head to gaze into Saihara’s eyes. His purple hues were wide with shock, but mostly curiosity. Saihara chuckled softly, he seemed so innocent. “Why are you sitting in the rain?” He asked again, but the look of curiosity died.

“Why…” The boy spoke, “Why am I in the rain?” He smiled gently, his eyes drifted back to the street. “The city is always prettiest when it rains.” His voice was soft, maybe too soft. Saihara sighed, he looked up to the streets. It was night, so everything did seem to glow.

He sat next to him, he was tired and already soaked. Besides, there was no harm in chatting with a stranger. Seemingly all alone and harmless. “I suppose it is.” He agreed, but once again the boy didn’t react to him. His eyes were back on the street, a smile on his lips. Maybe even lost in his head.

“You’re going to catch a cold.” Saihara said after a moment, “Maybe you should head home.” 

At the end of his words, the boy looked back at him. A shy expression clouded his eyes, tainting his smile with hesitance. “Ah, this is annoying…” He muttered, he wrung his hands, water droplets fell to the puddle at their feet. “I can’t hear.” He said defeatedly, gazing at Saihara. “So I, ah, unless you know sign, don’t bother talking to me.” 

The dull look in his eyes seemed too tired. Exhausted, even. Saihara felt his face flush. It was only then he noticed purple hearing aid in and around his ear. Just peeking out from his locks of wet hair. “Thanks for the umbrella.” The boy said, “But it was kinda useless.” 

The boy looked away, folding his arms around him as if to prepare for the rain. Yet Saihara didn’t stand up. “What?” He glared, suddenly looking terribly annoyed. His eyes never met Saihara’s, they seemed to be lowered. To his lips.

Saihara held out his umbrella to him. With a confused look, the boy took it. Saihara took a deep breath and mustered up what little confidence he had. He pointed to him, and the boy’s pupils locked onto his hands. He then raised an open palm and tapped the side of his index finger to his lips, then let the back of his fingers fall into his opposite open palm. 

_“You speak well.”_

For a moment the boy held no expression at all. But his face then seemed to glow just like the lights flickering through the pouring rain. He didn’t smile, but his eyes bore the kind of happiness a child might have when given praise. His lips parted as if to say something, but he only clutched the handle of the umbrella tighter. After a car passed and splashed water on both their legs, he raised one hand to point back at him. 

Saihara could tell he was well-versed and practiced in signs. He was quick and didn’t have hesitation as Saihara did. It seemed he didn’t trust his words. His expression contorted into an accusatory questioning way, eyebrows pinched, lips pushed together, eyes narrowed. 

_“You think that?”_

Saihara couldn’t help but chuckle, he nodded. He would have never known this boy was hard of hearing by the way he spoke. He must not have been born deaf, or at least, had a talent for speaking despite not hearing himself well. He picked up his hands to respond, it was the least he could do.

_“Yes. You’re very talented.”_

The boy snorted. Scoffing in a clear sign of plain disbelief. It seemed he wasn’t very confident in himself. Saihara felt his heart twinge at the thought. The stranger looked away, his teeth gnawing away at his bottom lip. He sighed and tapped his shoulder. 

“Aren’t you cold?” He spoke as he signed, “Maybe you should go home?” Not only was it nearing midnight, but the temperature was also dropping. During the monsoon season, it could get very cold at night. And the boy was already shivering, he only wore a t-shirt, a checkered scarf, and shorts. With scuffed up sneakers. 

“Home?” The boy whispered as he saw Saihara sign it. He frowned. “...Haven’t got one.” The more they seemed to sign, the more comfortable the boy seemed to get. His words weren’t as hesitant, and he wasn’t as tense. “You can go, mister stranger. Nice of ya to stop by and all.” 

Before Saihara could stop him, he stood up with the umbrella in hand. “H-Hang on,” He called out, of course, the boy didn’t respond. He stood up and grabbed the handle of the umbrella just above his hand. “You,” He pointed at him, “lied?”

The boy’s serious face shifted into glee. He laughed and then nodded. “Yes, I’m going home now.” He pointed in a direction that seemed intentional. Saihara only suspected it was a lie because he didn’t seem sad at all that he was homeless, nor did he look it. He looked clean and had some sort of income. Hearing aids aren’t cheap.

The boy tried to walk off but Saihara tugged the umbrella back again. “What’s your name?” He signed. Perhaps, maybe, they could talk again? 

The boy looked at him serenely. Then gave him another soft smile, “Ko,” He signed the letters, “Ki” and spoke them as he did so. “Chi.” He then bowed, smirking as he met his eyes again. “Ouma Kokichi. Pleasure.” 

Another car whizzed by and kicked water up at both of them. Ouma stood on the side of the street off the sidewalk, and a car blared at him. Saihara worriedly grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the stoop of the pavement. “I’m Shuichi.” He spoke, spelling out his name. “Saihara Shuichi.”

The rain began pouring harder. Ouma stepped closer to cover both of them under the umbrella. “See you around, stranger.” The boy said softly, smiling. He signed the word ‘stranger’ and Saihara didn’t recognize it. But when he did, Ouma put his index finger and middle finger to his lips and brushed down to his chin.

Ouma then turned and hurried off. The further he walked, the more obscured by the rain he was. Saihara watched him until the blur of his body disappeared. He sighed, Saihara was thoroughly drenched. The rain soaked his clothes, his uniform was pressed to his chest, and water dripped down his back. He put his arms around himself as he shivered. 

_Oh._ Saihara felt his face heat up as he broke down Ouma’s sign. He called him ‘cute’.

And he stole his umbrella. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's very rainy where I live. thus inspiration.  
> Lemme know whatcha think <3


End file.
